


Ten Fingers Ten Toes

by Kimber



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes family hurts, heals, breaks you apart, or brings you closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Fingers Ten Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: ru_salki99 wanted some “McShep and of course FLUFF! I'm a total fluff whore, and I neeeeds it to live. Hurt/comfort is good too. Any kind of first time/getting together fic is welcome. I love simple romance & domesticity with some hot lovin' in there for good measure. Kid!fic (doesn't have to be MPREG), episode related fic, AU/AR's, coming out & after Atlantis fics are my fav kinds, but really, so long as it has a happy ending, I'm not fussed what genre it is :D” 
> 
> Merry Christmas ru_salki99, I hope you enjoy.

Fatherhood was something Rodney never thought would happen to him, at least not like this. Even today, it was hard to believe that in two weeks he would be welcoming a son or daughter into this world. There had been a time that marriage to an intelligent woman who would become the mother of his children had been his dream. Instead here he was in love with a man and they were going to be parents.

Flashback

“Have you ever thought about seeing if that hair had hereditary tendencies?” Rodney asked suddenly while he and John sat at the breakfast table. John was reading the sports section and was perusing travel advertisements.

“Maybe…maybe not.” John shrugged, as he turned the page.

“Tell me how you managed to get married once upon a time,” Rodney smirked.

“Not the same.”

“Seriously, have you ever thought about starting a family?” Rodney put the paper down on the table and looked at this lover.

“I did before my DNA got bugged,” John replied and tried to change the subject by asking, “did you read how they predict that Cleveland will make the play offs before Miami Heat?”

“Carson said he fixed that…not whatever playoffs,” Rodney sighed and then added, “and please do not try and change the subject by asking me about someone’s heat and I don’t know what it means.”

“You talked to Carson about my DNA?” John sent him a pointed look that warned Rodney he might have crossed a line. “Miami Heat is a basketball team.”

“Yes, since I was trying to decide who should donate theirs first.” Rodney explained, making sure that John knew he was not intimidated.

“Donate first?” John squawked.

“Sperm…you know…it swims upstream and penetrates the egg and then next thing you know there is this little screaming bundle of a miniature you. I can see it now with elf ears and hair that looks like mini antennas and no, you will not be naming him or her either. 'Cause I refuse to have a child named Spike.” Rodney shuffled the paper with a glare. 

“I’m more an Angel fan myself.” John grinned.

“See, no vampires and if you even joke about naming our daughter Buffy I will stake you myself.” Rodney pulled the paper up so he could not see John’s reaction.

“You can stake me anytime.” John waggled his eyebrows almost making Rodney drop the paper.

“Funny, ha, ha…yes, I can hear the one about ‘taking one for the team’, so save it.”

“What if I want you to go first?” Rodney could hear the insecurity in John’s voice.

“Why me?”

“Better chances it won’t be a blue baby.” John’s voice was soft, and if Rodney hadn’t been listening he might not have heard the reply.

Rodney leaned forward and offered. “We could flip for it?” 

“Hey, it got me you, didn’t it?” John pointed his finger at him.

“True, if you had picked heads I could be Wraith fodder, dying of radiation poisoning, or dead from slaving over a computer,” Rodney replied as he picked up his coffee cup and leaned back in the chair. “You would have been left on base ‘freeze my ass off’ and lord only knows what dumb bimbo you would’ve ended up with.”

“Now, you’re stuck with me.”

“Like glue.” Rodney grinned over the cup before taking a sip.

“So…you really want to have kids and raise them with me?”

“No, I was just wasting my breath, time, and brain power pondering over kids. When have you ever heard me honestly and truly mention having children?” Rodney scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, that time you talked about passing on the McKay genes.”

“With a woman who would be the stay at home wife and leave me alone to be…me.”

“And now?” Rodney again could see John’s anxiety in his eyes.

“I want us to raise our children together.” Rodney leaned forward to make sure his lover could see how much he wanted this for both of them.

“Children?”

“Two in fact, but closer in age than me and my sister were, and we will not play favorites between them.”

“True, no favorites, but still why me first?” John gave him that adorable look of confusion.

“Because more chance you’ll have a son, and if he’s anything like you then our second child will not have to worry about bullies.” Rodney shared, knowing he had just exposed more that he had ever wanted to about his tormented childhood.

“I would hate if anyone picked on our kid. Fine, if Carson clears me we can start talking about mommy shopping.” John nodded.

“Just no hanky panky with the mommy.” Rodney joked as he pointed his finger at the man who had become everything to him.

“I only panky with you.”

“Good answer, panky man.”

“So, we’re really going to do this.”

“By Jove, I think he’s got it.” Rodney laughed.

End of Flashback

SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*

Rodney watched John as he paced the waiting room floor and occasionally ran his hand through his hair. The man’s tension was radiating like heat from a nuclear blast. It was not helping that they had been avoiding each other the last couple of weeks. Soon John’s son would be born. Rodney had once believed they would be experiencing this as a family. How wrong had he been?

Flashback

“John you’ve spent more time with her this past month than you’ve spent with me. Honestly, the doctors say she is having a normal pregnancy.” Rodney begged to know why it felt like he was losing his lover.

“But she’s the mother of my kid.” John ran his hand through his hair avoiding his eyes.

“Our kid.” Rodney sighed, his gut telling him that this conversation was not going to end well.

“She’s special.”

“Oh, God…what have you done?” Rodney felt his knees weaken as he sat down and put his head on the table.

“What?”

“You…her…please tell me I’m wrong.” Rodney silently pleaded that John had not fallen in love with the mother of his child.

“She want-.”

“To keep the baby…she wants you.” Rodney looked up to see that John still had his back to him.

“I can’t…this is *my* child we’re talking about.” John’s voice sounded frustrated and strained. “This is about his future needs.”

“Yes...and seems this was the worst idea I ever had because now I’m losing you because I wanted a family with you.” Rodney replied as he stood up to leave, knowing this was something John had to work out for himself. “Let me know what you decide.”

“Rodney!”

It had surprised Rodney when John called him to say that Bethany was in labor. There was something in the man’s voice that made him go and meet John at the hospital. It had only been two days since their argument and Rodney deciding to give John space to figure out what he wanted to do.

“Rodney?”

“You sounded upset so I came.” Rodney defended the reason he came to the hospital.

“Beth isn’t dilating like she should.” The fear in John’s voice made him forget everything from two days ago, and want nothing more than to go and be there for him.

“How long has she been in labor?”

“18 hours.”

“What do the doctors say?” Rodney tried not to yell or degrade the medical professionals.

“So far Beth and the baby are okay, but…”

“They might have to perform a c-section?” Rodney finished for him, knowing this must be very scary for John right now, because he was scared too.

“Yeah, and Beth is not wanting to hear about it.”

“Why? Or should I ask is she that stupid?” Rodney lost the battle to control his frustration and anger.

“No, and don’t call her stupid.” John glared.

“Possibly sacrificing *her* son’s life isn’t the most intelligent motherly decision to make.” Rodney did not care any more how he came across. What kind of mother would not think of her child’s life first? “You sitting here letting her place *your* son in jeopardy makes no sense to me at all.”

“She’s not stupid.”

“So, is the pregnancy hormone blocking rational thinking thus interfering in doing what is best for the baby?” Rodney growled. “Hell, I’m wondering about your state of intelligence.”

“She thinks there is still a chance to deliver naturally.”

“Why did you call me?” Rodney reached up rubbed his hand over his face.

“I…to be honest I need to clear up a misunderstanding you seem to have.”

Rodney was not ready to hear that John had chosen the mother of his child over him.  
“Fine, let me talk to her.” he said to avoid that discussion, knowing what he had to say would change her mind on not having the surgery. He would not treat her with kid gloves.

“No, the doctors want her stress free.”

“What do you want from me? Please spell it out so I don’t think this is something that it’s not.” Rodney finally had enough and moved into John’s personal space.

“I can’t lose them, Rodney.” John's whispered pain almost made Rodney turn and run.

“Fine, I’ll sit over here and you can think about how I can be of assistance.” Rodney tried to keep from yelling at the man before him.

“Rodney, I’m not in love with her,” John whispered as he stepped closer. “You got it wrong.”

“Actions speak louder than words with you,” Rodney muttered, not moving back.

John looked him in the eyes and said, “I wanted to be able to tell Gavin about the time before he was born. Beth wanted me to get to know her better just in case he asked about her.”

“Gavin?” Rodney avoided the rest of John’s statement because two days was not enough time to digest the fact he was losing John.

“That was the name we decided on, remember?” John’s smile offered Rodney hope that maybe he was not going to lose his lover after all.

“Yes, Gavin Fergus Sheppard.”

“You wanted Gavin, and I wanted Fergus after my grandfather.” John’s eyes searched his and seemed to beg to be believed.

“Bethany is fine with that? I was sure she’d want to name him something else.” Rodney wondered if he was dreaming and reached over and pinched his left arm. “Ouch!”

“You’re not dreaming.” John chuckled. “I could shoot you in the leg.”

“Just wanted to make sure, ‘cause it wouldn’t be the first time since I woke up and realized you were still gone. Oh, and no, you can’t shoot me in the leg, or push me off the second floor balcony either.”

“I can’t lose contact with her because Gavin may want to meet her when he’s older,” John sighed as he moved forward until they touched.

“Meet her?” Rodney felt so confused and wondered if he had missed something important.

“I wasn’t choosing her over you, but getting to know Gavin’s mother better.” John leaned forward and Rodney was sure he heard and felt the man smell his hair.

“But…did you just sniff me?”

“You used my shampoo and you ran before I could figure out how to explain this the other day.”

“Then take this time now to enlighten me to what you want. John, please tell me what you want?” Rodney leaned his head against John’s shoulder. “I would do anything. Give you anything to make you happy.”

John pulled him closer. "I want to grow old with you and raise our son together Rodney. I was never going to leave you.”

“And Bethany, how does she feel about this?”

“Oh, she was coming to smack some sense into you when her water broke.”

“She was….what?”

“Rodney, she cares about the both of us.” John sounded sincere. It made Rodney feel the need to see her and make amends for his irrational behavior.

“John, can I see her now?”

“Yes, but don’t upset her more than I have.” John then leaned down and softly kissed Rodney’s lips.

“I promise.”

End of Flashback

SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*

Rodney watched his lover continue to pace, knowing soon that John would calm down. Anytime now, they should be coming out to tell them that mother and baby were doing fine. 

Flashback

“I’m sorry my insecurities made this supposed to be happy time….so unhappy,” Rodney said when he first walked into the room. 

Bethany gave him a pissed off look that eased as she held out her hand. Her huge belly kept her from looking comfortable while lying in the hospital bed. Rodney could see the exhaustion and discomfort in her face when a contraction occurred. 

“Rodney, I’m sorry you got hurt, that I unintentionally contributed.” Bethany patted the side of the bed in invitation. “We should’ve included you since I’m sure Gavin would have come to you with questions about me too.”

Rodney sat in the chair close to her bedside taking her hand with his. “We cleared things up before I came in, and John found his tongue and talked this time. Any other time he tells me to shut up and listen, but I usually don’t turn and run that quick unless someone is trying to kill me.”

“I hope this doesn’t keep me from doing the same thing for you like we planned. I know John is looking forward to it.” Bethany smiled as she reached over and took Rodney’s hand. “I know you will love Gavin as if he is your own and you know why?”

“Why?”

“He’s a part of John and you wanted Gavin before he was a twinkle in John’s eyes.” Bethany sighed, “I hope to find this kind of love one day.”

“How is your labor pain?”

“Epidurals are a pregnant girl in labor's best friend. I might marry my anesthesiologist if I could get her to date me.” Bethany squeezed his hand. 

“Please let them bring Gavin in to this world now? Don’t take the chance of us losing him before he’s had a chance to breathe his first breath, or be held in his father’s arms.”

“I’m ready, now. I knew John would call you and I knew you would come. I kind've had the nurse put a fire under John’s ass to call you.”

“Thank you for everything.”

“Take care of them, and I can’t wait to see what you’ll be like as an expectant father.”

“Until the day I die, and I’m sure I could survive, no, you…I’m sure you wouldn’t survive it…so I might tell you to go away and come back with the baby swaddled.” Rodney could feel his anxiety level building just imagining if he was in John’s place.

“Breathe, Rodney, only I get to be the drama queen here, not you.”

“Then don’t make me one and have this baby already or I’m going to have a crippled boyfriend from all the pacing you’ve made him do.”

“Then go tell John he can stop walking a ditch.”

End of Flashback

SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*

“Mr. Sheppard, Mr. McKay.”

“Hey, doc.”

“At 3:14 pm Mr. Gavin Fergus Sheppard was born, and I have to say he is one handsome fellow.”

“Don’t tell me, he has more hair than me and ears like he could belong to Legolas. I bet he’s long and skinny too.” Rodney directed his attention toward John and noticed how the man began to smile.

“Gavin weighed in at 7 pounds, 10 ounces and 22 inches long, so yes, long, skinny, and ears like an elf with more hair than Rodney.”

“When can we see him?” John asked.

“In about another hour he should be in the nursery and up for visitors.”

“How is Beth?” Rodney asked.

“She’s resting comfortably and has asked no visitors right now and that you both enjoy your son.”

SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*SGA*

“He’s a mini you in diapers.”

“Funny…and you get dirty diaper duty.”

“Any way I can bribe you to take my turns?”

“Depends on what you have to barter with.”

“Negotiations will commence back at the house out of the hearing distance of impressionable ears.”

“Rodney, he’s only 2 hours old.”

“We need the practice on child proofing our conversations and ‘our’ time. No more ‘doing it’ any time or anywhere we want. We’ll have to start locking the door, and not make so much noise it will wake him up….or he’ll know what we’re doing. Nope, we need to set some ground rules now we have an impressionable…baby. It also means taking his education seriously, and I’ll be in charge of that…and you will be in charge of his fun childhood things for him to enjoy so he does not end up like me.”

“I see you’ve thought this out.”

“He will grow up loved but not spoiled too much.”

“Sure, loved not spoiled much.”

“I’m not sure I can be a good dad.”

“That is what will make you a great one.”

“John?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“No, Rodney….it’s me who should thank you.”

“Why?”

“I’d never have this without you.”

“Really?”

“I gave up having this.”

“This?”

“Someone to grow old with and this.” John stood and carried Gavin over to him. “Gavin, I want to introduce you to your Dad.”

Rodney had never felt this nervous before. Not when he built his first working bomb, boarded the plane to Siberia, or walked through the gate to an unknown future. Seeing the soft smile on John’s face as he placed their son in his arms was breathtaking.

“He’s so small…and he’s not crying.”

“I think he just might like you.”

“He has Beth’s nose.”

“Yeah.”

“John, he’s perfect.”

 

5 years later

“Papa, when is Daddy coming home?”

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”

John watched the twins run to the window looking for Rodney to come home. Never in a million years would he have believed he would be the father of three, married to a man, and preparing to retire from the Air Force.

Looking at Gavin, Lizzie, and Ian gave him a reason to smile. He could still remember when Beth told them she was expecting twins. Rodney responded the only way John would expect. The man got up from his seat and lay down on the couch looking pale and quiet. Then suddenly the man sat up and pointed his finger at them.

Flashback

“Twins…this is a joke, right? You and John thought this would be a great April Fool's joke, right…of course then we have my birthday to think about…and let me tell you giving me a heart attack is not the present I was looking for. So take it back.”

“I’m not joking, Rodney. You and John will need to double up everything in the nursery for this one. Here I thought you’d crow and shout something about virility and such,” Beth assured them.

“Twins…wow.” John started to chuckle when it started to sink in. “Damn, Rodney, you don’t hold back, do ya?”

“John, twins…we’re going to have…oh God…twins.”

“Beth, you broke my husband.” John chuckled as he went to join his lover on the couch.

“I’m sorry, John. Never meant to break him,” Beth giggled. “But I have faith you know how to fix him.”

“Good thing that Gavin is visiting Ronon and Amelia.” John reached out and gently traced Rodney’s lips. “Good thing I don’t have a uterus.”

“We would only be good friends.”

“Just friends.”

“'Cause I would have married Ronon.”

“I wouldn’t tell Amelia that.”

“Now we have to pick out names for two little people.”

“More like four to cover boys' and girls' names.”

“I hate you.”

“That isn’t what you told me last night.”

“That was before today. You’re not helping either.”

“What can I do to make you love me again?”

“Beth, you need to take my children and leave the room. This will not be a PG moment.”

“TMI, Rodney….TMI.” Beth laughed as she stood to leave. “I’ll just see myself out…you guys just keep negotiating the love.”

End of Flashback

“Honey, I’m home and my gaggle of brats too,” Rodney called out as three little people attacked his lower body when he walked into the door. "Someone call the midget police.”

“Me no midget.”

“Elizabeth Rose, you are the perfect midget and believe me I hope you stay one.”

“Why Daddy?”

John watched Rodney kneel down by their daughter who had Rodney’s eyes, smile, and Beth’s dark brown curly hair. “Because Daddy can’t handle thinking of you dating and all that goes with it….then married and kids.”

“Hey, she’s only three.”

“And it was only yesterday she was sharing a uterus with her brother.”

“Rodney, now you’ve gone and done it.”

“Papa, what’s a uterus?” Ian asked.

“Don’t look at me. You said education was your thing. So…educate.” John chuckled as he turned to go back in the kitchen to finish making dinner.

John smiled to himself thinking life was good. He could hear his husband trying to explain the intricate female parts and reproduction. Soon he was going have to go in and save the man, but right now he was having too much fun listening.

“Ian James McKay-Sheppard please do not pull your sister’s hair.”

“Daddy.”

“Yes, Gavin.”

“Papa made meatloaf.”

“Really, he did, did he? What else did he make?”

“Cheesy Mac and peas.”

“I hate peas.”

“I’m sure the peas love you and are good for you too.”

“I want chocolate.”

“Not for dinner.”

“Why?”

“Because your Papa said so, so go and ask him.”

“I heard that!” John yelled, trying not to laugh. Yes, life was good.


End file.
